Steamboat Willie
The Steamboat Willie is the third and current ship of the Tendokyo Thirteen, after their second ship The Unlucky was stolen and later destroyed in a storm. She is a medium sized paddle-steamer ship designed by Kwaito III and Pascal, and built by Kitadake along with Kwaito's crew, the New Kwaito Pirates, and was also built in a secret facility owned by the Galley-La Company. She is accompanied by her sister steamship named Brother Jonathan, which is the ship of the New Kwaito Pirates. Unlike their reference to The Unlucky as a "she", the Thirteen call their ship and the sister ship as a "he" and "brother ship" respectively. Appearance and Features The Steamboat Willie a big ship that is three to four times the size of the Thousand Sunny. It is built of a special type of metal called "Schwarzstahl" (黒鋼, Black Steel), after Pascal's research on Wapometal and Adam Wood and its chemistry. The new ship was one of the first full-size warships to be operated fully under the power of steam. It has five boilers that turn steam power to mechanical energy. Ironically, even though it is a steamship, it releases no gray smoke and instead releases clouds of water vapor and the "gray parts" were just placed there "to make it look awesome". It also features two pairs of giant paddlewheels on the sides that make the ship move faster and they can turn it to giant fans to lift the ship up like an airship. It also has a powerful rocket on the stern that can make a great push similar to the "Coup de Burst" of the Thousand Sunny. Bow The ship flies the flag of the crew in the bow (unseen in the picture) to signify that it is a ship of the Thirteen. It also showcases a hidden, powerful cannon that can be opened upon command. This is where Zheng operates as a cannoneer. Occasionally, Alexei and Domingo sub him in cannoneer work. Men's Floor and Women's Floor The ship also features luxurious rooms for the crew members. The men resided on the bottom floor of the ship, and each member has his own room. The three female members occupy the higher floor, along with the kitchen and the other amenities. They also have their own room. Kitchen and Dining Area The ship features two "restaurants", one having a more East Asian look and the other having the looks of a French restaurant. They are both served by one kitchen. It also has a bar where Jonathan and the rest of the crew can drink sake, wine and other beverages. This is where Zheng practice his skills in cooking. Recreational Facilities The ship also features a disco-themed room where the members can occasionally dance while on their journey. There is also a swimming pool, giant maze and a place to play board games. Library and Workrooms It also features a small library filled with books in which Johannah, Sachiko, Pascal, Kwaito and Domingo can read.There is a small clinic where Sachiko practices her skills in medicine. There is also a chemistry lab where Pascal and Kwaito study the elements of nature. It is also the place where Jonathan can experiment his anesthetics. Besides that, there are also a survey room where they can observe what is happening outside. Sports Facilities It also has a small training area where Akagi and the boys can practice their skills in fighting. Sometimes Jonathan has sparring sessions with Baghlah here. Stable and Small Tree This is where Johannah's pet koala and Jonathan's pet horse stay while aboard the ship. It is found in the deck at the uppermost side of the ship. Weaponry The Steamboat Willie features a strong defense system and uses a driveway style storage of the ship's hidden weapons. The rear paddle opens and reveals the vehicle. The Carronade The ship features a very powerful cannon called "The Carronade". It is hidden under the ship's bow and opens like a bird's beak. Here the cannon is released and a tremendously powerful beam is unleashed. The Backstabber The ship's stern also features a missile launcher called "The Backstabber". It has the capacity to destroy ships who are chasing them and deal heavy irrepairable damage on ordinary wood built ships. Spring Tide The ship's "rocket" uses a technique called Spring Tide. It can boost the ship like the "Coup de Burst". History After the timeskip, their ship The Unlucky was found to be lost before it was given coating. A News Coo delivered the news that confirmed the ship's loss and was destroyed by a storm while taking it home. It took them five minutes of silence and Shakkuyaku said to Jonathan not to make any trouble until the new ship is being created. The two captains later agreed that they will be building a new ship. Pascal researched during the timeskip the chemistry and physics behind the strengths of Adam Wood and Wapometal. He combined the two materials to create Schwarzstahl, meaning black steel. It has the shape memory alloy properties of Wapometal and almost invincible strength of Adam Wood. Kwaito designed a ship based on the Oro Jackson and use Adam Wood as the main material. But at some point, a World Government blueprint was leaked concerning a design on the new Marine battleships. After finding out that Pascal has already the materials needed, he proceeded with asking his former crew the New Kwaito Pirates to help in building the Steamboat Willie. The ship was constructed after eleven days and ten nights, with shifting workers from both the Thirteen and the New Kwaito Pirates. When the ship was completed, Kwaito and his crew made a ritual on christening the ship. Then, Jonathan began a 15-man plan (including his pet horse Brand and Johannah's pet Ohana) for their comeback. Trivia *Steamboat Willie was named after the 1928 film of the same name. *The ship was supposed to be a larger wooden sailing ship, but the idea was scrapped after Pascal's research. Category:Tendokyo Thirteen Category:XxRaderzxx Category:Ships